


Luna Lovegood

by KawaiiSpider



Series: Ginny's Gift [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time Lesbian, Hogwarts, Polyamory, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiSpider/pseuds/KawaiiSpider
Summary: Ginny and Harry are together, but Luna wants in. What will happen?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Ginny's Gift [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529132
Kudos: 18





	Luna Lovegood

“And then the cloak rose up a little, and everyone saw my butt! I was so embarrassed…”  
Ginny went red and Luna giggled. The pair were sitting in the castle grounds, working on a piece of transfiguration homework.  
“I’m jealous, that sounds like a lot of fun. Has anything magic happened to you yet?”  
Ginny rolled her eyes, “No, and I don’t think anything is going to happen. We’ve had so much sex that something would have happened if it were going to.”  
“Maybe you just need to try something different. Has he put his penis in your butt yet?”  
As always, Luna’s straight forwardness was a little disconcerting.  
“No, he hasn’t even asked for that.”  
“That’s odd. I’ve heard boys really like that sort of thing, though I can’t imagine it feels very nice for the girl though.”  
Ginny nodded and then said, determinedly trying to sound casual, “I told him you want to have sex with him.”  
“That’s kind of you.”  
“And he said he would do it, if I was okay with it.”

Luna’s eyes lit up, and she hugged Ginny.  
“That’s amazing. Harry Potter, the sex wizard, would sleep with me.”  
“Well don’t get too excited yet, I still don’t know if I want him to fuck you.”  
“I’ll do anything.”

Ginny thought for a moment. She liked Luna, and Ginny wanted to please Harry, and according to Fred and George, boys loved girls who also kissed and fucked other girls.  
“I need to ask Harry something else first, but would you have sex with me as well?”  
Luna gave Ginny a surprised look before smiling serenely.  
“Of course I would! I love you more than anyone.”  
Ginny felt herself growing red, so she hugged Luna again and kissed her on the cheek.  
“I need to ask Harry if he is okay with it first, but meet me in that classroom up near your common room at midnight tonight.”

“Harry?”  
Ginny stopped sucking for a moment, looking up at Harry with wide eyes.  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you like it when girls kiss and stuff with other girls?”  
She resumed her work as he answered, his cock sliding towards the back of her throat with every thrust.  
“It’s pretty hot to think about, why?”  
He pulled his dick out of her mouth to let her answer.  
“Well, Luna really wants to have sex with you, and I think I would be okay with it, but only if I did it too…”  
His cock swelled a little and she giggled.  
“Uhh.”  
“I can tell you are into it.” She bobbed her head forward once more and Harry groaned as her throat suckled at his dick for a moment before she pulled back again and looked up at him.  
“You can do whatever you want with her.” He said, “Anything at all, as long as you tell me about it afterwards…”  
“Thanks babe. Now, fuck my throat as hard as you want.”

Harry did so, grabbing her ponytail and forcing his rock-hard dick deep into her mouth, groaning in pleasure as it went deeper than it had ever gone before. Ginny gagged loudly, but didn’t pull back or push him away so he pulled back and did it again, thrusting harder and faster, Ginny’s choking noises matching his tempo until he came with one final thrust, filling her throat with his cum. Ginny fell backwards as he released his second spurt, causing the cum to cover her face. She crinkled her nose and began to wipe it away before Harry handed her a handkerchief.  
“Are you alright?” There was a note of worry in Harry’s voice, “I was pretty rough…”  
“I told you, I am getting better, you are fine, I promise.”  
Harry seemed relieved by this, and his hands began to wander over her body but she pushed him away.  
“I have class soon. And I’m going to meet Luna tonight, so you’ll have to jerk yourself off imagining that instead of fucking me.”  
Harry grinned. “That’s so hot, but when should I have sex with her?”  
“When I say you can.”  
He nodded, and wiped a bit of cum off her face that she had missed.  
“See you later then.”  
And with a final deep kiss, Ginny left for her next class.

Later that night, Ginny left the Gryffindor common room and headed towards the Ravenclaw dormitories, hidden under the invisibility cloak. She arrived just as the bell rang midnight, and she saw a flash of pale hair caught by the moonlight slipping into a room ahead of her.

She followed Luna into the room and took off the cloak. Luna did not seem at all surprised and gave Ginny a hug before stepping back, blushing slightly.  
“So… what did he say?”  
Ginny smiled. “He said I could do whatever I wanted with you.”  
“That’s great!”

There was an awkward pause and both girls looked at the floor.

Luna was the first to speak.  
“So… do you want to have sex?”  
Ginny hesitated for a moment.  
“Let’s just snog first.”

The pair sat down, cross legged with their knees touching. Luna was the first to lean forward, her pale face beginning to turn red. Ginny was surprised at how soft Luna’s lips were as they met her own. The kiss was far more tender than any she had shared with Harry, and she found her arousal rising swiftly. She leant into the kiss more, her tongue touching Luna’s as they explored each other’s mouths. After a moment, Luna broke away, breathing heavily.  
“Wow…”  
Ginny grinned at her, “Wow indeed.”  
She then moved in again, pushing Luna back to lie on the floor as Ginny straddled her. Ginny’s hand lifted Luna’s chin up and she planted another kiss on the blonde girl’s lips, mouth opening wider as she did so. Luna’s tongue welcomed Ginny, wrapping around Ginny’s tongue with gentle sucking movements. Luna’s hands were at Ginny’s waist, pulling her down as Luna’s own hips thrust gently upwards. Ginny could feel herself growing wet, and knew that Luna was as well. She broke off the kiss, moving down a little, first kissing Luna’s collar bones, then beginning to unbutton Luna’s shirt. The other girl wasn’t wearing a bra, to Ginny’s pleasant surprise, and she took one of Luna’s tiny nipples into her mouth, suckling on it gently. Luna moaned, and moved Ginny’s hand to her other breast while undoing the rest of her shirt buttons herself. Ginny stopped for a moment and leant back, admiring the girl’s skinny body.  
“You are stunning, Luna.”  
Luna’s hands went to Ginny’s shirt in response, and Ginny helped her undo buttons until her own breasts were visible, nipples hard from arousal. They were only a little larger than Luna’s though the different was more pronounced since Luna was lying on her back. Luna moved one hand upwards, stroking the underside of Ginny’s right boob, grinning contentedly. Ginny lay back down on top of her, their bodies pressed together as they kissed passionately. Luna began dry humping again, and Ginny could feel her wetness through her underpants, as Luna’s skirt had ridden up well past her hips. Freeing her hand from Luna’s breast, she moved it between the other girl’s legs, sliding inside her panties. Luna gave a moan and her kisses became even more forceful as Ginny’s fingers traced along her slit, before finding the nub of Luna’s clit, rubbing it gently. Luna’s thrusting came faster and faster now, with only Ginny’s weight on top of her preventing her from fully lifting herself from the ground.

Ginny stopped for a moment and gave her another kiss before she began to move downwards, kissing collarbone and breast again before going further. She kissed Luna’s flat belly, then her protruding hip bone, then the mound above her pussy, then, to Luna’s disappointment, her inner knee, before moving upwards again. Her inner thigh, higher and higher the kisses went until Ginny finally kissed Luna’s pussy, wet and warm with anticipation. Luna’s hands went to Ginny’s head, holding her in as Ginny ran her tongue along were her fingers had gone before, sucking gently on Luna’s clit as she slid her fingers gently inside Luna. Luna moaned and writhed in pleasure, pushing Ginny’s face between her legs as Ginny’s tongue and fingers worked. Ginny found herself nearly drowning in Luna’s wetness, but pushed on until Luna gave one final shake and pushed her away, her whole body convulsing with waves of pleasure.

Ginny felt immensely pleased with herself. Getting of a guy was easy, a girl was a much greater accomplishment. She cuddled up next to Luna, putting her hand on the girl’s breast once again and gently squeezing. Luna kissed her forehead in return and after a moment, spoke.  
“Do you want me to do you as well?”  
Ginny nodded, and stood up for a moment, pulling down her skirt and panties before kicking them to the side. She lay back, and Luna kissed her on the mouth before immediately diving down between Ginny’s legs. Ginny’s back arched as Luna’s tongue lapped at her clit and she had to put her hands on the ground to steady herself. Luna was more gentle than Ginny had been, her fingers softer in their probing, and Ginny felt like she was melting. In the next few minutes she came three times as Luna worked her magic, covering Luna’s face with clear stickiness.

When Ginny finally told her to stop, Luna lay on top of her, and they kissed gently, tasting themselves on each other’s lips. They stayed that way for a while, before they remembered that they had to actually sleep at some point, and kissed one final time before each heading back to their respective beds, filled with the warm glow of sex.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work, let me know!


End file.
